


Tell me what to do

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Under-negotiated Kink, blowjob, no beta we die like witchers, there is less porn in here then you'd probably expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier figures out, Geralt has really subby tendencies and slowly tests out the boundaries.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 89
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super sure about the tags so if in any chapter you see something, you think should be tagged, please kindly let me know.

The first time Jaskier realized something was up was before the betrothal of princess Pavetta when he helped Geralt bathe.

Jaskier was talking about how good of a bodyguard Geralt would be. When he was frowning, he did look scary. Not that Jaskier was afraid of him, he knew it was just an act. Geralt looked annoyed and grabbed his mug containing the ale and tried to get a sip.

“Ooh, on second thought…” He grabbed the mug and Geralt let go of it immediately, “Might want to lay off the Cintran ale.” Geralt didn’t attempt to hold on, he let go as soon as Jaskier’s fingers had closed around the mug.

Geralt couldn’t say why he’d done it, the tone of voice and the look in Jaskier’s eyes had just done something to him. It made his breath hitch and he felt heat pooling to his middle. Geralt turned away, looking down, clenching his fist. He was getting a boner but he was sure with just enough willpower he could repress it. Luckily, Jaskier had already turned away.

“Clear head would be best.” It wasn’t the reaction Jaskier would have expected, he would have thought Geralt would fight back, at least a little bit, but he didn’t. Also, Jaskier was sure he had heard a small moan. It could have been annoyed, but Geralt didn’t look annoyed, at least not in the moment when Jaskier took his ale. It was more like he wanted to look annoyed, but needed a second to get his face under control. It was certainly interesting. Jaskier filed the information away for later. He was sure he would get more chances to test the theory that was forming in his head.

For now, he made sure to get them both ready for the banquet, where he hopefully wouldn’t get murdered by some cuckolded husband.

Geralt of course was complaining about the fancy clothes Jaskier had gotten him. But he still appreciated that they weren’t flashy colours or anything like that. They were mostly dark greens and they fitted surprisingly well.

\---

Jaskier managed to get through the evening alive, Geralt had to save him once, ruining his reputation as a lover in the process, because of course he would. But the evening sure as hell had been a lot, with Pavetta marrying a knight and then Geralt stupidly claiming the law of surprise even after everything that had happened in the last two hours. Especially when after it had been revealed Pavetta was already pregnant, so Geralt had bound himself to her child. He had turned around and immediately left. Jaskier wanted to follow, but it would have been rude to just leave Lady Charlotta without any word, after she had been such great company for the evening.

He at least took a moment, explaining, that he had to go after his friend to make sure, he didn’t do anything stupid. He heard Geralt and Mousesack talking, apparently the druid had found the Witcher earlier. Mousesack turned around and walked away, passing Jaskier with a nod. Geralt attempted to leave, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“No!” Jaskier said with a stern voice and Geralt immediately turned around. His arms dropped to his side and he looked to the ground again. He just couldn’t disobey this voice. He could if it would be really necessary but he felt a tug that made him want to obey what Jaskier told him.

“What are you planning to do? Bind the unborn child to you and then just fuck off?” Jaskier asked, clearly mad.

“It’s better for him to grow up without me, with his parents,” Geralt explained, still looking to the ground. Jaskier didn’t miss how submissive Geralt acted again.

“Him?” Jaskier narrowed his brows. How could Geralt possibly know?

“Children claimed by Witchers always turn out to be boys,” Geralt explained. “And believe me, it’s better if we leave for now.”

“Alright, we can leave for now, but promise me, you’ll come back, check in on the child, make sure you’re in their life. You can’t outrun destiny. No matter how hard you tell yourself it doesn’t exist.”

“I promise, I’ll check in on them, but Calanthe might just kick me out or try to hang me, when I come back,” Geralt explained.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure, that’s a good idea?” Jaskier asked, walking a bit in front of Geralt, backwards, so he could look at him while talking. He didn’t care if he looked stupid.

“I told you, it will be fine and it’s my job, so it doesn’t matter if it’s a good idea. You coming along isn’t a good idea,” Geralt grunted. Jaskier raised his finger and shook it in front of Geralt’s face.

“Oh no no no, if I’m not coming with you, you will do some even more stupid shit and for sure get yourself killed. That way I can at least make sure you won’t bleed out afterwards. But fucking hell, Geralt it’s a Wyvern nest with at least three of them! That might be too much even for you. Do you have a death wish?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Just walk forwards, Jaskier, you’re gonna trip and fall. You might hurt yourself or worse, get dirt on your doublet,” he said sarcastically. Jaskier huffed but had to admit, Geralt was right, walking backwards was probably not the smartest move here. Not out loud of course, but he turned around and walked next to Geralt.

“Better than you getting killed,” he announced exasperated.

“I’ll be fine, Jaskier.”

He was not fine. Well, finer than Jaskier had expected, the bard had to admit, but still far from fine. Geralt stumbled back to Jaskier, barely able to hold his sword. He would have fallen to his knees, if Jaskier hadn’t caught him.

“You fucking idiot, I told you it’s too much,” Jaskier cursed.

“It’s fine, look, I’m alive,” Geralt argued back. Jaskier would have thrown his arms in the air, if they wouldn’t have been occupied by a pretty heavy Witcher. He took Geralt’s sword from him, putting it on his own back and then pulled the Witcher’s arm around his shoulder. Geralt leaned against him thankfully and allowed Jaskier to half carry him back to the inn.

They would get the heads and reward later. It was more important to get Geralt back alive, for now.

Jaskier ordered a bath brought to their room and dragged Geralt upstairs. Geralt sat down on the bed and seemed to wait for the bath.

“Come on, get your armor off, so I can look at your wounds, before you take the bath,” Jaskier said.

“It’s fine, the bath will clean it and I heal quick enough,” Geralt argued.

Jaskier straightened his back and looked down at Geralt. “No!” he commanded. “Take off your armor and let me treat your wounds, then you can take a bath.” Geralt looked down.

“Yes,” he muttered and obediently started to take off his armor. Jaskier helped him open the buckles. After the armor was down and Geralt stood in front of Jaskier only wearing his tight trousers and his shirt. Jaskier glanced over Geralt’s body and noticed a bulge in the middle of the Witcher’s body. He decided to ignore it for now and turned around to get the healing supplies.

“Get off the rest of your clothes,” he commanded and looked through Geralt’s potions until he found swallow. With the potion, bandages, needle and thread he returned to Geralt, who was now lying naked, face down on the bed.

“Well look at who can be a good boy,” Jaskier praised with a smirk, Geralt couldn’t see since he had his face turned away. Jaskier nearly missed the little gasp, Geralt let out, as he spoke. He still didn’t show to Geralt that he noticed anything.

He sat down on the bed next to Geralt and opened the bottle of swallow. Geralt turned his head and glared at the bard.

“Be careful with that, you know, humans shouldn’t touch it,” Geralt snapped, immediately back to his boorish self.

“I know,” Jaskier answered, rolling his eyes and started to pour the potions over the open gashes on Geralt’s back, stifling every protest. This time Geralt’s groan was in pain and it hurt Jaskier, he also knew it was the best way to make sure the wounds wouldn’t get infected while healing.

Later that evening they were in the tavern, after managing to go back to the Wyvern nest and getting the heads. They got enough coin out of it to last them for at least a week in inns with at least two meals a day. Even longer if they were careful with it. Jaskier played one of his new songs, not today’s adventure of course, he needed some time to write it, hopefully earning them even more money. Geralt was sitting in a corner, trying to ditch the townsfolk who tried to talk to their hero, who saved them from the Wyvern infestation and risked his life doing so.

Jaskier took a break, sitting down next to Geralt, grabbing the Witcher’s mug, which Geralt immediately let go, and emptied it. It was good to get some cold ale after singing.

“Think there was a brothel in town,” Geralt started out and attempted to get up. “I think I'll go there, got enough coin.” Jaskier narrowed his eyes. He had just barely avoided getting ripped apart today, wounds barely started healing. A visit to the brothel was certainly a bad idea.

“No,” Jaskier growled and Geralt who was already halfway up, fell down on his chair again. Without any protest he stayed and watched Jaskier playing the second half of his set. Jaskier came back with two mugs full of ale and put one down in front of Geralt.

“You stayed,” he said with a smile. “Good boy.” For a second a smile appeared on Geralt’s face and his eyes were glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today finally with some smut.

Jaskier absolutely enjoyed himself. It had been a great idea to accompany Geralt to Kaer Morhen for the winter. He had been surprised when Geralt had asked him. He had always thought Geralt was happy to get a break from him for at least four months. The Witcher had even seemed slightly nervous, when he had asked him. He had met the other Witchers from the school of wolf and immediately liked them. Vesemir, who had raised the other three, had immediately decided Jaskier was now part of the family. Lambert, the youngest brother, had brought another Witcher for the winter. His name was Aiden. He was from the school of the cat and looked different from the wolf Witchers. Not as bulky and he moved differently, more like a cat. Aiden had already spent the last winter at Kaer Morhen. When he and Jaskier had met for the first time, he had smiled at him flirtingly while being introduced. Lambert had growled and pulled the laughing cat close to himself making clear, they belonged together.

Jaskier spent his time, helping out with kitchen duty, sorting the library and watching the Witchers train, which was a great sight. He didn’t see Geralt fight as often as he would like, since the Witcher usually tried to keep him away from the danger. And when he did watch him, it was always overshadowed by fear for his best friend. Now he was able to watch the impressive fighting style of four Witchers without having to fear about someone getting seriously hurt. Especially interesting were to see the style of Aiden who fought very differently from the wolves. More sneakily.

In the evenings he often played music for them or they sat together and he pressed the other Witchers for story to make into a song.

This evening, Geralt and Jaskier were sitting a little away from the others in the common room, at a small table, playing Gwent. They rarely got the chance on the road to just sit down and play a game of cards. Jaskier had a good run, he had started that game with a good hand. Geralt had managed to win the first round, Jaskier had won the second one and he currently had more points and if he counted correctly, on his hand one card more than the Witcher. His chances were pretty good. He was thinking about his next move, staring into his cards when he saw Geralt’s hand move to his deck, presumably to draw one, even though he wasn’t allowed to. Jaskier ripped his eyes away from his cards and stared at Geralt’s hand.

“No!” he said in a strict voice. Geralt immediately pulled back his hand and looked down guiltily, face flushed. Geralt felt how hot his face was and he knew Jaskier could see it. He knew Jaskier would see it and he had hoped for this reaction. He didn’t really understand why but he loved it. The thought of other situations, where Jaskier could tell him what to do made his face grow even hotter. He wanted this but he had no idea how to ask him for it.

“Did you really think, I wouldn’t notice?” Jaskier asked. Because it had been pretty obvious. Geralt looked up with him with a cocky smile. “No,” he answered. Oh. Geralt wanted him to tell him off, take control, Jaskier realized. He could absolutely do this.

“Did you just try to cheat?” Lambert asked from the other side of the room, where he was lying on a couch, head in Aiden’s lap.

“He certainly did, I saw it,” Eskel answered with a laugh. “And it was a super bad attempt. You need to be much sneakier, if you want to cheat.”

Jaskier glared at Eskel. “Remind me, to never play with you, then, because no cheating in my games,” he explained. He heard the three of them giggle and put down a card. He did manage to win the game in the end.

Dinner always was a loud affair in Kaer Morhen, snarky remarks thrown all over the place, sometimes food as well. No one really cared for table manners and Jaskier had to admit, he didn’t mind that too much. It was fun to just eat nearly everything with his hands. When they were on the path, Geralt liked to sometimes steal something from Jaskier’s plate and Jaskier usually let him. Geralt needed more energy than him and if he was honest with himself it was adorable. Geralt’s hand came up to Jaskier’s plate again, trying to grab some meat. Jaskier looked at him, with a grin.

“No!” he said and Geralt immediately pulled back his hand. Geralt realized pretty fast, this time Jaskier had done it on purpose. He swallowed hard and looked back down to his plate. He was glad, Jaskier couldn’t smell arousal and the others were hopefully too preoccupied to realize it.

Jaskier continued eating with a knowing glint in his eyes, looking at Geralt. His legs pressed together, Geralt tried to drown the urge to touch himself. As soon as they finished eating and Geralt had helped clean up enough for the others to not get mad at him, Geralt left and nearly ran to his room. Jaskier saw him bolting.

He fell down on his bed and finally pressed a hand between his legs. His cock had grown soft again but the touch and the thought of Jaskier’s confident expression turned him hard again quickly. His hips bucked up against his hand. He closed his eyes, imagining Jaskier sitting next to the bed, watching him. A moan escaped his lips. He saw Jaskier sitting there, a confident smile on his face, legs spread wide, one hand stroking himself while telling Geralt what to do. He would tell him to undress, so he could see him completely. Geralt opened his eyes again and got rid of all his clothes before lying down again, legs spread. He felt exposed like this, even though no one was there, but the thought, Jaskier would watch him like this, would enjoy seeing this made his cock twitch.

He closed his eyes again, getting back into his fantasy, where Jaskier was still fully closed watching Geralt. He would lick his lip, tell Geralt to get it on, give him a show. Geralt traced his hands over his chest, pinching his right nipple, while the other moved further down, into the hair, that surrounded his cock. He wanted to touch it but he still kept himself from it. Stroking his inner thighs, circling closer and closer. Until he finally wrapped a hand around his cock. His hips bucked up into his hand. The other hand still traced over his chest, fingernails digging into flesh. He tightened his grip around his cock and stroked it hard. The free hand moved into his hair, grabbing hold, pulling, in his fantasy it was Jaskier who did it, to get a better look at his face.

His breathing was irregular and frequently interrupted by moans. Jaskier would tell him to turn around, get on his knees. Geralt opened his eyes again to retrieve a bottle of oil from the bedside table, which was stored there for exactly this purpose. He poured the oil over his fingers and spread his cheeks wide, the way he would, if Jaskier were really here, watching him. He slipped a finger in, his back arched and pressed back against it. His other hand was back on his cock, stroking, since he didn’t have a free hand to support him, his face was pressed onto the bed. Geralt pushed another finger in himself, stretching the muscle and thrust in hard. He felt the orgasm build up and a moment later, he spilled on the bed, Jaskier’s name on his lips. Exhausted he collapsed onto the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

Geralt might be thinking, Jaskier didn’t realize how he reacted to Jaskier taking charge, but he did. He saw the little glint in the eyes, the way Geralt looked down and sometimes he clearly saw the erection. So, he had decided to be a little more forward. Testing how far he could go. Maybe that way, he would finally have the balls to make an actual move on Geralt. Because he had wanted to get into the Witcher’s pants since the day they met in Posada.

Usually when he had ordered Geralt to not do anything, there had been a reason for it. Sometimes just so Geralt doesn’t do anything stupid or just so he wasn’t an asshole. But he wanted to see how Geralt reacted when there wasn’t a logical reason.

Geralt was standing at the noticeboard in the little town, holding a piece of paper in his hand, probably a contract he was reading. And idea formed in Jaskier’s mind and he walked up to the Witcher. With a quick movement of his hand, he had grabbed it and it took only a small tuck for Geralt to release it. Geralt let his hand sink but looked at Jaskier questioning, but he just raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something, protest, but he didn’t. He just clenched his fist and his breath hitched for a second. Jaskier noticed this and a smile creeped on his face while he studied the contract.

“Oh, this one sounds easy, a couple of drowners at the river. Apparently stopping people from fishing and getting water. I think you should go and haggle for some more coin on this, since it will help them a whole lot,” Jaskier declared. Geralt apparently had composed himself again and took the contract back from Jaskier.

“No, I will not profit from the starving people here,” he decided but still went to look for whoever put out the contract. He did haggle a bit, got them a free room for the night and dinner on top of the pay. This was good, inns were expensive so every night they got free meant they would save a lot of money.

Like they thought, fighting the drowners was a smooth affair. Geralt didn’t even try too hard to keep Jaskier away. Not that he would have missed something important, it had been rather boring, the bard had to admit. Geralt had moved through them with ease until they all were lying on the ground. And then he had asked Jaskier to help him get his potion ingredients. Which was disgusting and Jaskier absolutely didn’t want to but he still did and got drowner gunk on his clothes, because of course he did. All in all, it would have been better if he’d stayed in the village and had worked on his latest song. But it was too late now. He would bully Geralt into getting him some nice liquor from the money he made from selling the drowner parts, so he could drown his sorrow about the ruined doublet.

* * *

Jaskier was already sitting atop Pegasus, waiting for Geralt to get ready, packing Roach’s saddlebags so they could leave the town. He thought back to the first time they had met, before he had his own horse, where he had to walk next to Geralt and an idea formed. When Geralt placed a foot in the stirrup, Jaskier stared at him. “No!” he said in a Stern voice and Geralt froze. He slowly looked up to Jaskier, who was still staring at Geralt, wondering if he’d gone too far but not letting his fear show on his face. And Geralt slowly lowered his foot again, taking Roach by the reins and waited for Jaskier to lead. Not only did he listen to him, he even wanted him to lead now. Geralt was walking a little behind him, not saying anything, not attempting to get in the saddle again. Only after they took a break, Geralt got into the saddle again. Jaskier didn’t say anything this time. His plan was not to have Geralt walk the whole time. He just wanted to know how Geralt would react.

Geralt was now riding in front of him again, leading the way, like he mostly did. Jaskier didn’t mind. He enjoyed being able to watch Geralt from the back. The ass barely visible from behind the saddle. The back and broad shoulders, covered by the armor. He knew how it was looking without clothes. The muscles moving under the pale skin, covered in scars, making Geralt unique but also reminding Jaskier how much he'd gone through. Some of the scars Jaskier had stitched or bandaged himself. He remembered exactly where they were. Would be able to show exactly where with Geralt still wearing his armor. The white hair was flowing over his shoulders. It had gotten long, Geralt would probably want to get it cut soon but Jaskier loved it, would love to braid it. Jaskier swore it would be much more practical for fighting if he braided it back but Geralt insisted on either wearing his headband or just pulling back the front with a small leather hair tie. But it had been freshly washed so right now having it only held back with the headband made it look incredibly beautiful.

It reminded him again that he in fact was in love with his best friend. Had been for so long it had just become a normal thing, always somehow present but not hurting anymore like it had years ago when he had realized he was but Geralt hadn’t reacted to any of his flirting. He had accepted that long ago and usually didn’t dwell on it. Just lately he had gotten the impression Geralt might be interested in him, even if maybe just in a sexual way, he would love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut that actually includes them both, in this chapter.

This time Jaskier hadn’t accompanied Geralt to kill the drowners and rather spent the time at the inn, mending some clothes that had ripped over the past couple of weeks. Geralt had come back, covered in drowner gunk and had reassured Jaskier that he didn’t miss anything. Just five creatures that were easily disposed of. The bath Jaskier had already ordered had gotten cold but Geralt easily warmed it up with a flick of igni, before he undressed, piling his dirty clothes on the floor. Jaskier looked at them in disgust but then directed his gaze to Geralt who was standing in the middle of the room completely naked. His hair was tangled up with stuff, Jaskier didn’t want to think about too much and his whole body had bits and pieces of stuff, Jaskier decided to call dirt in order not to think what else it could be. His mending work laid forgotten in his lap, while he was busy admiring Geralt’s broad shoulders and the muscles moving under the scarred skin.

He had been planning something for when Geralt would leave the bath but he tried not to think about it because then he would get nervous and Geralt would be able to tell if he was nervous. So, he went back to the trousers in his hand, ignoring Geralt while he took his bath.

When Geralt got out of the bath and dried off, Jaskier glanced up, taking in the wet body in front of him. Geralt took a towel to try off and attempted to grab his fresh clothes.

“No,” Jaskier said, finally lifting his head, locking eyes with Geralt who immediately dropped his hand. Now completely naked he couldn’t hide anything and with a smirk Jaskier noticed Geralt's cock getting hard. Geralt bit his lower lip. It just took a single word from Jaskier and he felt like falling to his knees, doing whatever the bard asked. It took him a lot of willpower to keep standing. He noticed with shame how his dick was filling and how Jaskier’s eyes wandered over his body, taking in his reaction. His hand moves to his middle. An attempt to hide, what Jaskier has long noticed.

Jaskier’s eyes shot back up, locked with him and he slowly shook his head. Geralt dropped his hand again and looked at Jaskier, eyes blown wide. His cock had filled up completely by now. Jaskier could clearly see how embarrassed Geralt was and he was fascinated by how hard the Witcher had gotten. Geralt was just standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched, not knowing what to do now.

Jaskier turned back to his work, pretending to ignore Geralt but they both knew he was watching the Witcher out of the corner of his eye. Geralt felt exposed like this, naked not able to cover up, not able to cover how much this turned him on. He saw how Jaskier tried to hide the little twitch of his mouth, suppressing a smile and he noticed the smell of the bard's arousal in the air. It grounded him to know he was not alone in feeling like this. His breathing had become faster while he was still standing in the room, unmoving, watching Jaskier, mending his trousers with slightly trembling fingers. Every human who would have seen the bard would have assumed, he was completely relaxed, but Geralt realized the small changes, could see things that should be too small to be seen, smell the arousal, hear the fastened heartbeat and the little too loud breathing.

Geralt craved touch, his neglected cock started to strain and his hips started to twitch desperate to get some friction. If he was already standing there, naked and rock hard, it would probably not be more embarrassing to try and find this friction. He moved his hand and wrapped it around his cock. Jaskier’s head shot up.

“No!” he ordered and Geralt immediately pulled his hand back. He felt heat shooting to his face, knowing he was blushing. There was a predatory grin forming on Jaskier’s face as he got up and stalked over to Geralt.

“You know, at first I wasn’t sure, but I feel like this here could go into an interesting direction. Meaning if you want it to as well,” he explained, fingers gently running down Geralt’s cheek and then his chest, stilling when they reached the hair trailing down to Geralt’s cock. Geralt’s breath hitched as he stared at Jaskier, lips slightly parted. Yes, he did want to. He couldn’t Muster more than a slight nod but it seemed to be enough for Jaskier.

“Good,” he said with a grin. “To your knees.” The voice sounded hard and sent a shiver down Geralt’s spine as his knees gave up and he forcefully dropped to the ground. Finally, he was able to do what his body had wanted to do so often before, when Jaskier had talked to him like this.

He could see a huge bulge in Jaskier’s trousers and had to resist the urge to lean in and mouth at it through the fabric. Geralt looked up to the bard who was looking at him with a fond smile and caressed his hair.

“Look at you, on your knees, eager for me to tell you what to do. What a good boy,” Jaskier said. Geralt’s eyes grew wide at the praise he wanted… needed more of it.

“Please,” he whined.

“What is it, Geralt? What do you want?”

“Please tell me what to do. How to be good.”

“Oh.” Jaskier put a hand in Geralt’s hair, grabbed it and pulled back. “Put your hands behind your back. Keep them there until I tell you otherwise.” Geralt hurried to obey. He grabbed his wrists so he would have something to hold on to.

“Very good.” Jaskier’s other hand came up and stroked his face, before he let go of Geralt. The Witcher feared for a moment he would be left here. But Jaskier didn’t move away, he only started to unlace his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. Geralt moved his eyes from Jaskier’s face down to the huge cock in front of his face. Involuntarily he licked his lips.

“You like this? Wouldn’t you like to suck it?” Jaskier asked, stroking his cock. Geralt’s own cock twitched. He wanted to touch himself so bad but Jaskier had said not to move his hands. He nodded.

“Oh no, I need you to actually talk here,” Jaskier instructed.

“Yes,” Geralt answered, much quieter than anticipated and opened his mouth. Jaskier Grinned. He grabbed Geralt’s hair again, this time much studier and pulled him against his cock. Geralt didn’t hesitate and closed his lips around the hot flesh. His eyes immediately fell shut when he tasted the soft skin on his tongue. Jaskier gasped for a moment and his grip strengthened, Pulling Geralt’s hair. He eagerly leaned in even more, trying to swallow Jaskier down as far as he could.

Jaskier looked down at him.

“I told you to keep your hands behind your back. Except if you need me to stop then just touch my leg. Understood?”

Geralt answered with an affirming hum, the vibrations from his voice translated over to Jaskier’s cock. “Oh gods, Geralt,” he moaned. Jaskier gripped Geralt’s hair to hold him in place and started to thrust into his mouth, careful so he wouldn’t go too deep. Every time he snapped his hips forward, Geralt sucked eagerly, swirled his tongue around the tip. He felt the slight vibration from Geralt’s quiet moans.

“Geralt,” he moaned, as he came in the Witcher’s mouth. Geralt swallowed everything before Jaskier pulled him back from his cock. Geralt looked at him from half lidded eyes, lips slightly parted, hair a complete mess. Jaskier’s eyes darted down and he saw white liquid in Geralt’s lap, surrounding his softening cock.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Jaskier praised him and Geralt’s eyes opened completely, an honest smile spreading on his face. “You can move your hands again and get up.” Geralt took the hand, Jaskier offered him and let the bard pull him up.

They stood only inches from each other. Jaskier placed his hands on Geralt’s hips and moved his thumbs gently over the skin. Geralt placed a hand in Jaskier’s neck and moved his fingers through the brown hair, tugging him closer. Jaskier closed his eyes as their lips met and he heard Geralt’s little content hum. For what they had just done this kiss was surprisingly innocent. Jaskier carefully pulled back again.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up again and get you into some clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would absolutely love to get comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
